


OS Miraculous Ladybug

by AgainstJu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gay Character, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstJu/pseuds/AgainstJu
Summary: Des OS sur Miraculous.Chaque chapitre est indépendant.Les personnages et concepts ne m'appartiennent pas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 3





	1. Luka x Adrien

Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui parle de tout ce qui ressentait. Adrien arriva sur le ponton du bateau quand il réalisa ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il voulut faire marche arrière quand une voix l’interpella. Il sursauta et se retourna doucement pour rougir devant le garçon qui l'avait appelé. Luka s'approcha du blondinet pour lui demander les raisons de sa visite. Quand au blond, il restait muet et rouge, comme en apnée. Luka le pris par le poignet et le traîna dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit et s'empara de sa guitare, prêt à jouer un petit morceau à son visiteur impromptu. Lorsqu'il commença à gratter les cordes de son instruments, il sentit qu'Adrien commençait à se détendre. Le garçon décida même de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Quand Luka eut fini de jouer, il se tourna vers Adrien. Il lui demanda la raison de sa visite. Adrien ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vague. Luka décida de ne pas insister et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien, lui assurant qu'il l'écouterais, comme un ami se doit de le faire. Adrien rougit encore plus face à ce contact. Il posa sa main sur celle de Luka et tourna ses yeux vers lui. Leurs deux regards furent perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Après quelques minutes, Adrien se mit finalement à parler. Il lui expliqua tout : que la fille qu'il aimait la rejeter sans cesse, que Kagami ne pouvait pas être plus qu'une bonne amie et que Marinette serait toujours Marinette pour lui. Et enfin, il lui avoua que depuis un long moment il pensait être jaloux de Luka vis à vis de Marinette mais qu'en réalité la vérité était tout autre, il était jaloux de Marinette. Depuis le début, il convoitait Luka. Devant toutes ces révélations, Luka ne sut que dire, mais de ce silence naquit une belle histoire.


	2. Lettre de d'Adieu

Salut, Antoine.

Je ne sais même pas si tu vas écouter ceci mais j’avais besoin de tout raconter. Que quelqu’un sache la vérité à propos d’Amphifrog et des choses horribles qu’il a pu faire. Mais avant de parler des erreurs qu’il a commise, laisse-moi t’expliquer comment tout a commencer.

Il y a deux mois, ma grand-mère est décédée et sur son lit de mort, elle m’a offert une étrange boîte. Sur le coup, je n’y avais pas prêté attention mais le lendemain, j’ai découvert que cette boîte était le point de départ à toute cette histoire. Dans cette boîte se trouvait une gourmette en argent, mais ce n’était pas une simple gourmette, c’était un Miraculous. Oui, comme Ladybug et Chat Noir, exactement la même chose. Ce Miraculous, c’est celui de la rainette et il est habité par un Kwami appelé Amaa. C’est une charmante petite créature en forme de rainette aux yeux rouges. Après m’être remis de ma surprise, Amaa m’a expliqué tout ce que je devais savoir, la transformation, les pouvoirs, les limites, tout. Et c’est à ce moment qu’est né Amphifrog. Je suis devenu Amphifrog, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et à partir de là, j’ai commencé à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour mon intérêt personnel.

Tout d’abord, j’ai profité de l’anonymat que m’offrait mon masque pour me rapprocher de toi. Pour une raison que tu ne comprendras peut-être pas mais ce masque m’aidais à passer outre ma timidité et mon absence de confiance en moi. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi pour la première fois, tu avais l’air surpris mais pas vraiment dérangé par ma présence. Alors, mes visites ce sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes. J’appréciais énormément ta compagnie et j’avais l’impression que la mienne ne te dérangeais pas trop. Et puis, j’ai commis ma première boulette. J’ai utilisé mes pouvoirs, à savoir manipuler les ondes, pour voler une montre de valeur. Au début, ça m’avait semblait être une bonne idée, je n’avais qu’à briser la vitre avec des ondes sonores et basta. Mais je n’avais pas pensé du tout au répercussions. De une, j’avais montré au monde entier qu’Amphifrog n’était qu’un voleur, même à toi, et de deux, je commençais ma longue descente aux enfers. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de reparler de ça, mais quand tu t’es fait arrêter pour le vol que j’avais commis, je me haïssais. J’avais réussi à blesser une des rares personnes qui comptait à mes yeux, car si tu ne l’as pas encore compris, tu me plais Antoine. Et quand j’ai lu que tu avais payé pour moi, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, j’ai pris une lame de rasoir et j’ai tiré un trait.

Mais ça ne s’est pas arrêter là, oh que non. Après cette incident, j’avais décidé de venir te voir pour venir m’excuser, mais je n’en ai jamais eu le courage, malgré le masque. Et la colère d’Amaa n’aidait pas à me faire te reparler. Mais je te voyais, tout les jours, à ta fenêtre, à m’attendre. Pour me crier dessus ou simplement à attendre des explications, je ne saurais jamais. Mais je n’ai jamais pu revenir. Quelques jours plus tard, j’ai été diagnostiqué dépressif, et placé sous anti-dépresseur. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, j’étais heureux et soulagé. A tel point que j’ai enlevé le mutisme forcé d’Amaa. Mais ça n’a pas duré. Les médicaments que l’on m’avais prescrit était trop fort, et j’ai du les arrêter, nette. Je ne te raconte pas la chute que j’ai faite. Je me détestais, je te détestais, je détestais le monde. Face à toute ces pensées noires, d’autres traits ont été tracés quand les jours qui ont suivis. Et alors que je me baladais, je t’ai vu. Et tu n’étais pas seul, tu étais avec elle. Et à ce moment précis, toutes les pensées sombres que j’avais pour moi se sont toute tournée vers une personne, elle. Je la haïssais, je la haïssais bien plus que moi, et je voulais qu’elle souffre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j’étais brisé à ce moment, et pourtant je n’étais qu’au début de mes souffrances. Le reste de la journée, je l’ai passé à vous suivre, et quand je l’ai vu rentrer chez elle, je savais que c’était le moment d’agir. Amphifrog est apparu et à traumatisé cette pauvre fille, en faisant exploser toutes ses vitres une par une. Et le pire à ce moment là n’étais pas mon action mais le plaisir que j’en tiré. J’étais devenu pervers, à me réjouir de la détresse des autres. Et encore une fois, j’ai montré au monde qu’Amphifrog était un monstre qui terrorisé des gens chez eux, sans aucune raison valable.

Le lendemain je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans une glace. Je détestais l’homme que j’étais devenu, mais il y avais quelqu’un qui aurait pu me sauver, une seule personne d’ailleurs. Il s’agit de Cassandra, ma seule amie. La seule qui m’ait supporté pendant des années malgré mes caprices et mon ghosting incessant. Et alors qu’elle avait remarqué les marques sur mon poignée, mes cernes du à ma quasi-absence de sommeil, et que je lui avait appris pour ma dépression, je l’ai repoussé. Elle voulait m’aider, savoir pourquoi le miroir de ma salle de bain était brisé, savoir pourquoi je ne dormais pas bien, ou pourquoi j’avais ces marques de mutilation, mais je n’ai rien dit et je me suis même énervé contre elle. Oui, la seule personne à s’inquiéter de mon sort, je l’ai repoussé. J’avais trop honte de moi. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que je me taillé le poignet parce que je faisais souffrir celui qui me plaisait, que j’avais traumatisé une jeune femme juste par vengeance purement cruelle, que j’avais brisé mon miroir sous la colère et de mon dégoût pour moi-même ? Je ne pouvais pas, et une fois au fond du trou, j’ai compris les erreurs que j’avais commise. J’ai merdé, et merdé comme personne ne merde vraiment. Et après tout cela, c’est Amaa qui m’a sauvé. Elle m’a fait ouvrir les yeux, malgré tout ce que je lui avait fait enduré, elle tenait à ce que j’aille mieux. Alors, j’ai fait e mon mieux pour me relever et pour essayer de réparer les immenses erreurs que j’ai commises. Je n’est pas enregistré ceci pour m’excuser ou pour me justifier. Juste parce que j’estime que tu mérites de connaître tout l’histoire, tout la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t’ai fait subir. Je ne sais pas si je suis en position pour te demander ça mais pourrais tu faire écouter ça à Cassandra et à ton amie ? Pourquoi je ne le fait pas moi-même ? Tout simplement parce que cet enregistrement est la dernière fois où tu entendras parler de moi. Je m’en vais, tout recommencer ailleurs, et je te demande une chose, ne cherche pas à me retrouver, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais, et empêche quiconque de le faire.

Adieu.

Elliot

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à donner des retours et pourquoi des idées d'OS ^^.


End file.
